Accroc
by Yaoi-Dream
Summary: L'équipage du Chapeau de Paille se retrouve dans un combat qui finit mal pour l'un des membres. ZoSan sur toute la ligne! :D Update chap 4 : 22/01 !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir fans de One Piece (je suppose x)) et de yaoi (c'est préférable xD)!

Voici un petit chapitre isolé pour le moment qui pourrait servir de prologue et être suivi par quelques autres si jamais il parvenait à se trouver un public parmi ses (multiples j'espère x)) lecteurs.

Bref, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Dans un fracas tonitruant il s'écrasa contre le mur de la bâtisse qui se trouvait, quelques secondes à peine auparavant, à une dizaine de mètres derrière lui puis, sans plus aucun bruit, sans que les yeux qui se retournaient les uns après les autres vers lui n'aient le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il se passait, il tomba, telle une scène au ralenti, jusqu'à ce que sa tête heurte le sol, suivit du reste de son corps. C'en était fini de lui, il avait perdu et était tombé, il ne pourrait plus se relever. Il avait perdu. Un silence glacial s'abattit et un frisson commun à tous les membres de l'équipage du chapeau de paille remonta du plus profond de chacun des nakama, enhardissant leurs entrailles. Luffy cria. Il cria de peur autant que de rage. Il se débarrassa de ses adversaires sans plus retenir ses coups ni se soucier d'épargner leur vie. Ils allaient prendre la sienne s'il ne faisait rien, il n'y avait que lui pour le sauver, il était son capitaine. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que le capitaine adverse et les sous-fifres qui s'étaient mis sur son chemin s'écrasaient tour à tour sur le sol, Luffy rejoignit son compagnon blessé, suivit dans la foulée par le bretteur. Il avait beau faire partie du trio démoniaque du navire, Sanji avait perdu et gisait entre les gravas qu'il venait d'heurter. Ses cheveux d'habitude d'une couleur si dorée étaient à présent ternis par la poussière, englués les uns aux autres par du sang qui ne cessait de couler. Luffy hurla à Chopper de venir les aider tout de suite, scrutant le terrain pour le trouver et aller le chercher si des ennemis étaient encore dans son chemin. Zoro, penché sur le corps qui peinait à ne serai ce que garder les yeux ouverts, essuya un filet de sang partant de l'embrasure des lèvres du cuisinier jusqu'à son menton d'un geste bref mais laissa tout de même sa main sur la joue de Sanji sur laquelle alla s'écraser une larme tandis que le blond se laissa finalement happé par l'inconscience. Zoro sembla chuchoter quelque chose plus pour lui-même que pour la victime dont il s'éloigna dès qu'il vit les autres accourir. Sanji devait survivre, il n'en était pas possible autrement.<p>

« Ça va aller Sanji, tu es plus fort que ça. »

Ils avaient beau s'être fait attaqué en traître par un capitaine et son équipage qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, ce n'était pas normal que Sanji se soit fait battre de la sorte. Il avait de nombreuses fois prouvé sa valeur au combat et ces pirates n'étaient pas plus fort que ceux qu'ils avaient déjà affronté. Tout était tellement illogique, incompréhensible.

Sous les consignes de Chopper qui avait déjà administré des soins rudimentaires avec le matériel dont il disposait sur place, Luffy et Usopp transportèrent précautionneusement Sanji jusqu'au Sunny pour aller l'installer directement sur la table de l'infirmerie. Seules Nami et Robin furent autorisée à assister le renne dans sa tâche. De ce fait, tout ce que Franky put observer lorsque, en bon dernier sorti, il referma la porte de l'infirmerie derrière lui fut que Chopper avait demandé à Robin d'utiliser le fruit de l'éclosion afin de retenir fermement le cuisinier. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi puisque celui-ci était déjà inconscient. Le charpentier alla rejoindre les autres à la cuisine. Il n'y avait de place plus proche de l'infirmerie et plus convenable pour attendre le cuisinier que devant ses fourneaux désespérément froids. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans un silence lourd et pesant avant d'être soudain déchirer par les cris de Sanji. Il s'était fait saigner à blanc en ville et réparer les dégâts allait être difficile. L'air commençait à lui manquer à force de crier mais Nami qui s'affairait dans les tiroirs ne semblait pas trouver d'anesthésiant plus puissant, et Chopper ne pouvait pas attendre au risque de perdre son patient. Tous semblaient s'en vouloir pour l'état du cuisinier, Luffy s'en sentant même responsable et Usopp toujours plus inutile de ne pouvoir rien faire pour aider. Zoro finit par se lever pour partir, il passa devant l'infirmerie d'où les cris venaient de se tarir.

« Soit tu vas t'en tirer soit tu viens de.. »

Le bretteur ne put finir sa phrase, la main désespérément fermée sur une poignée de la porte qu'il ne parvenait pas à abaisser. Il était impuissant face à sa douleur et venir perturber le docteur en pleine action ne servirait à rien. Tout était redevenu parfaitement silencieux. Zoro avait beau vouloir savoir laquelle des deux hypothèses qu'il venait d'émettre était la bonne, la route jusque de l'autre côté de cette porte lui paraissait infranchissable. Il finit par lâcher sa prise et s'assit face à la porte, attendant impassiblement qu'elle finisse par s'ouvrir. Des heures durant, il attendit. La nuit passa et ce n'est qu'à l'aube que sorti Chopper, suivit par Nami qui semblait exténuée et Robin qui demanda au bretteur de rejoindre leurs amis dans la cuisine, ils devaient parler.

« Sanji est.. »

* * *

><p>Bien que ce ne soit pas fort évident pour le moment, ceci serait bien un pur ZoSan s'il devait y avoir une suite!<p>

L'ambiance ne serait pas toujours aussi lourde, rassurez-vous :)

Une suite ne dépend désormais plus que de vous!

Je vous dis d'ores et déjà à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonsoir! :)

Ayant finalement reçu des reviews super motivants j'ai décidé de sortir la suite de cette fiction à je-ne-sais-pas-encore-combien chapitres! :')

Ce chapitre sortant quand même vachement vite (même pas une semaine depuis que le précédant est sorti) je ne promets pas que le suivant aille aussi vite mais il devrait être la dans environ deux semaines (je suis quand même en pré-blocus, ne l'oublions pas x)) Mais bon, des petits reviews m'aideraient sûrement à avoir moins mauvaise conscience d'abandonner mes cours qui sait ?! :D

Bref, trêve de bavardages inutiles et bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Sanji apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, soutenu par la gauche d'une béquille de fortune construite le matin-même par Usopp et par la droite de la porte en elle-même. Derrière lui restait Chopper, la mine un peu inquiète, qui désapprouvait fortement le fait que son malade soit sorti si tôt de son lit mais n'avait pas pu le faire renoncer à l'idée. Le cuisinier arborait un sourire triomphant qui, malgré toute la consistance qu'il tentait de lui donner, ne dissimulait en rien son épuisement. Sa peau, pâle d'origine, rivalisait désormais avec la blancheur de sa chemise et sa démarche peu assurée confirmait à tous qu'il aurait dû passer un peu plus de temps aux soins du renne. Trois jours à peine auparavant il avait reçu une balle dans la cuisse et une dans le dos qui avait évité de justesse sa colonne mais s'était ensuite brisée en plusieurs morceaux en venant se loger dans une de ses côtes, envoyant des éclats de métal se loger toujours plus profondément dans ses entrailles. Il s'était fait tirer dessus mais avait également été frappé par une masse dans la cage thoracique pour être, par la suite, envoyé percuter un mur de plein fouet. Les dégâts avaient nécessité de longues heures de travail au médecin et aux femmes de l'équipage et fortement inquiéter tous ses compagnons qui ne pouvait qu'attendre les mots libérateurs de Robin qui ne vinrent qu'à l'aube.<p>

« Sanji est tiré d'affaire.. »

De fait, le blond, passablement remis, fut accueilli en chanson par le reste de l'équipage. En son honneur avait été préparé un repas par Nami, Robin et Usopp, Zoro avait sorti quelques-unes des meilleures bouteilles de sa réserve personnelle pour les mettre à table, bien que restant à sa seule portée et peu conseillées pour les autres, Franky avait dressé une table de fête en compagnie de Brook, le tout dans l'impatiente de revoir le Cook pouvoir remplir ces taches à nouveau par lui-même. L'ivresse de l'instant était au comble et Sanji, malgré sa joie débordante, ne pouvait que se sentir coupable d'avoir inquiété ses compagnons à ce point.

Au final, le cuisinier regarda les autres manger plus qu'il ne mangea lui-même. Il n'osa l'avouer mais toutes ces odeurs et tout ce remue-ménage autour de lui lui soulevait le cœur. Il ne devait pas encore être assez en forme pour pouvoir supporter la fougue naturelle de ses amis. De fait, il but plus qu'autre chose, pour oublier la douleur qui commençait à le lancer de l'intérieur ainsi que tout ce mouvement qui l'entourait.

Luffy et Usopp se battaient à grands cris pour pouvoir aller voler dans l'assiette de Chopper qui, du coup, se dépêchait à tout gober tandis que Nami, entre eux trois, les menaçaient à coups de fourchette de les envoyer à l'infirmerie pour la fin de leurs jours afin de pouvoir profiter au moins une fois d'un repas tranquillement. Robin mangeait paisiblement en écoutant les histoires que Brook racontait, supporté par l'entrain sans faille de Franky pour tout ce qui sort un tant soit peu de l'ordinaire. En bout de table Zoro et Sanji se faisaient face, les deux seuls à ne pas participer à l'excitation générale. Le bretteur leur réservant son doux nectar qu'il avait fini par totalement interdire aux autres, qui lui auraient vidé sa cave en entier selon lui. L'homme aux cheveux verts se chargeait de remplir le verre face au sien à chaque fois qu'il se vidait, étant sûr que son breuvage avait meilleur goût que le plat principal de Nami, trop cuit, et ce surtout pour Sanji, habitué à de la meilleur nourriture.

Le repas fini, tous s'affairèrent à débarrasser et, lorsque toute la vaisselle eut fini près de l'évier Sanji renvoya tout le monde de sa cuisine assurant être on ne peut plus capable de pouvoir accomplir son devoir seul et sans avoir à se préoccuper de gêneurs constamment dans ses pattes. Le message, ressemblant plus à une menace qu'à la douce proposition qu'il semblait insinuer, fut rapidement compris et ses amis déguerpir les uns après les autres tandis que le blond s'était déjà retourné pour faire couler l'eau dans le lavabo. Après quelques minutes et sentant comme un malaise il se retourna et fut surpris de constater que ce n'était pas Chopper qui était resté pour le surveiller mais Zoro qui, qui plus est, ne le quittait pas un instant des yeux. Le cuisinier se redressa correctement sur sa béquille en se retournant vers le bretteur pour le jauger tout en le défiant du regard.

« C'est bon, il n'y a pas besoin de me surveiller tu sais, je vais parfaitement bien ! »

A ces mots Zoro se releva pour venir faire face à son compagnon de route et, sans rien laisser transparaître de ses intentions, poussa la béquille, faisant perdre son point d'appui à Sanji qui ne put se rattraper au bord de la cuisinière et s'échoua sur le sol, ravivant fortement toute la douleur que l'alcool avait, l'espace d'un moment, pu atténuer. Sous le choc il ne put que serrer les dents et, le temps que sa mâchoire se décrispe enfin et qu'il ne comprenne suffisamment ce qu'il s'était passé pour pouvoir accuser le bretteur celui-ci le coupa dans ses idées.

« Tu vas tellement bien que tu ne parviens même pas à tenir debout tout seul ! C'est n'importe quoi. Non mais franchement, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu sur cette île ?! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as refusé de t'expliquer et que tout le monde à accepter ça bien gentiment que ça va être mon cas. »

L'accusé détourna le regard, Zoro venait de toucher un point sensible. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, les membres de l'équipage avaient presque tous essayés de comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé lorsqu'ils s'étaient fait attaquer mais il avait obstinément refusé d'y répondre, soit en détournant la conversation soit, comme avec Luffy pour qui aucune autre méthode n'est efficace, en annonçant dès le départ qu'il n'aborderait pas le sujet parce que cela ne les regardait pas. En effet, tout cela était bien trop personnel pour qu'il l'explique et pour qu'on le comprenne et bien que pour l'instant, la seule chose qui intéressait Sanji était de pouvoir se défouler et non de protéger sa vie privée, il se retenait un maximum tant dans ses mots que d'attraper du bout des bras sa béquille pour frapper le bretteur tant qu'il était à portée de coups.

« Ça te regarde pas bretteur de mes deux ! Puis fais pas comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire de ce qui a pu se passer ou même du fait que j'aurai pu y rester ! »

« Stupide-Cook, bien sûr que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ! »

« Ah bon et bien c'est nouveau ça, monsieur a de l'intérêt pour autre chose que ses sabres et sa bibine ! Ne me fais pas rire, depuis qu'on se connaît les seules fois où tu as porté un minimum d'intérêt à mon égard c'est quand tu avais envie de taper sur quelqu'un et de te défouler ! A cause de toi j'ai failli y passer et t'es bien la dernière personne à qui j'aurai envie d'en parler alors maintenant dégage ! Dégage ou je fais un scandale et dans 30 secondes ils rappliquent tous ici ! »

« Tu vas te calm-»

« Dégage ! Maintenant ! »

« N'importe quoi ! »

Zoro ramassa la dernière des bouteilles qui traînait sur la table puis partit en claquant la porte pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Usopp qui venait voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Rentre pas, le Cook pète un plomb et va surement étriper le prochain qui rentrera. »

« Yah, mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ?! »

« Mais j'ai rien fait putain, c'est lui qui m'agresse parce que je lui demande ce qu'il s'est passé sur l'île ! »

Le bretteur parti en râlant encore plus fort, laissant le canonnier perplexe devant la porte avant qu'il ne s'en éloigne à pas feutrés, sentant une aura négative sortir de la cuisine dans laquelle Sanji, toujours à terre maudissait encore et encore Zoro.

« Espèce de stupide Marimo juste bon à faire boire et dormir ! C'est à cause de toi tout ça, c'est uniquement de ta faute si je me suis laissé distraire ! Putain mais pourquoi ce type bizarre a commencé à parler de toi aussi subitement aussi ! »

Le blessé s'allongea, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait se relever seul sans aggraver son état plus que sa chute ne l'avait déjà fait, et couvrit ses yeux de ses fines mains, essayant d'oublier les yeux accusateurs de Zoro qui ne voulaient pas le quitter ainsi que les mots que lui avait glissé ce jour-là son agresseur avant qu'un de ses acolyte ne lui tire dessus, essayant toujours plus fort d'oublier ce qui, au final, ne rendait tout cela qu'encore plus assourdissant.

« Je sais quel genre d'homme tu es Sanji la Jambe Noire, un de ceux à vouloir protéger tout le monde et en particulier ceux que tu aimes mais tu ne causeras jamais que le malheur autour de toi. Tu penses avoir trouvé l'amour et pouvoir le protéger mais tu te trompes. Tu donnerais ta vie pour lui mais c'est lui qui subira les coups à ta place. Roronnoa Zoro mourra et ce sera à cause de toi ! »

* * *

><p>Je vous avoue ne pas être super sûre de l'entièreté de ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plut!<p>

J'espère que vous serez aussi vite réactif que la fois passée et que vous me donnerez vos avis sur l'évolution des choses! :)

Le chapitre 3 étant en cours je vous dis déjà à dans (maximum :'D) deux bonnes semaines!

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ~~ :)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonsoir! :D (Bon, là c'est carrément bonsoir vu qu'il est 4h du mat' :'))

Tout d'abord, suite à quelques problèmes (électricités + blocus + examens) qui n'étaient pas prévu et pas aussi difficiles (pour les examens ça :p ahhhh comment j'ai abandonné celui que j'ai demain d'ailleurs XD), ce chapitre à eut énoooormément de retard (je l'avais oublié quoi XD) mais je voulais encore dire merci à walthamZ9 de m'avoir rappeler de sortir la suite alors, même s'il a un mois de retard... TADAAA :D

Pour me faire pardonner j'ai publié un mini-mini-OS ZoSan i peine quelques jours (Let him go) et j'ai déjà bossé sur le prochain chapitre qui sortira pendant mes vacances (dans une dizaine de jours) :)

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :D

* * *

><p>Cloîtré dans sa cuisine depuis plus de deux heures, Sanji venait de finir de préparer les en-cas du jour et fut rapidement rejoins par ses compagnons lorsqu'il annonça la nouvelle au travers de la porte. Depuis leur altercation, deux jours auparavant, le cuisinier avait tout fait pour éviter Zoro ainsi, même lors des repas, ils n'échangèrent ni mot ni regard, trop fier et trop borné l'un comme l'autre pour faire le premier pas pour se réconcilier. Bien que cela se ressente dans l'ambiance générale personne n'osait aborder le sujet directement avec le cuisinier, de peur de le mettre de nouveau sur les nerfs et de devoir en payer les conséquences.<p>

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que un à un, tous s'en allaient, Robin traînait du pied dans la cuisine, aidant le cuisinier à rassembler la vaisselle pour la mettre dans l'évier. Sanji, toujours acculer par de sombres pensées depuis leur dernière escale et les problèmes qu'il avait rencontré sur place profita de la situation afin de poser une question qui le taraudait depuis des jours à la seule personne qui selon lui, pouvait en connaître la réponse. Le cuisinier se racla la gorge, autant pour capter l'attention de Robin que pour trouver du courage, ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencé sans avoir l'air ridicule.

"Robin, est-ce que tu crois aux malédictions ? Est-ce que ce genre de choses marche vraiment ?"

Malgré son sourire de façade voulant faire croire à une question anodine, le ton qu'il avait pris trahissait son incertitude à la poser et une légère inquiétude.

"Te serais-tu fait maudire par quelqu'un Sanji-kun ? Nami-san serait-elle finalement passée à l'action à cause de la taille de tes dettes ?"

La remarque, voulant détendre le cuisinier, fit mouche puisque instantanément un large sourire naquit sur le visage de Sanji.

"Pas encore hahah! Mais ça ne devrait certainement plus tarder à mon avis. Plus sérieusement, disons que je m'intéresse aux malédictions depuis quelques jours. Enfin aux prédictions-malédictions, je ne sais pas trop où se trouve la limite entre les deux."

"Et si tu me racontais plutôt ce qu'il se passe Cook-san, ne serait-ce pas plus facile ?"

Malgré le sourire bienveillant de sa camarade, Sanji détourna le regard, hésitant. S'il abordait l'histoire de l'île, il ne pourrait pas évité le sujet de Zoro et il s'agissait de ce qu'il y avait de plus privé dans sa vie. Après tout, parvenir à garder un peu de vie privée en vivant constamment entouré d'autant de personnes consistait en un miracle et y renoncer lui sembla en un instant beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Voyant la récalcitrance de son ami à se lancer, l'historienne finit par prendre les devants.

"D'après ce que j'en sais, beaucoup de gens, pirates ou simples escrocs, à travers tout Grand Line, ont souvent prétendu connaître une sorte de magie différente et plus ancienne que celle des fruits du démon, une sorte de magie permettant de maudire ou de contrôler les personnes qu'ils rencontraient sur leur route mais jamais rien n'a pu être prouvé ou vérifié scientifiquement et cela dépend désormais plus du mythe que de l'histoire. Quant à ceux se disant capable de pouvoir prédire l'avenir, ils sont encore plus nombreux mais n'oublie pas que personne n'a été capable de prédire ce que Gold Roger deviendrait aux yeux du monde et encore moins tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis sa mort. Les malédictions et les prédictions en tout genre sont des phénomènes visant plus à faire peur qu'autre chose Cook-san, alors, de quoi qu'il s'agisse, ne t'inquiète pas."

"Juste pour faire peur.. Certainement."

L'évidence des mots de Robin se mua bien vite en incompréhension lorsque ceux de l'homme sur l'île revinrent en mémoire au cuisinier.

"Pourtant, cet homme, il avait tout de même l'air de savoir tant de chose sur moi et.. Alors comment ?"

"Que t'a-t'il dit Sanji-kun ? Tu peux me faire confiance tu sais, je n'en parlerai pas aux autres."

"Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance Robin, pas du tout! C'est juste, assez délicat et.. Privé."

Le blond prit cinq secondes pour faire le point, souffla d'une fois toute la pression puis se mit à expliquer toute son histoire sans se laisser un instant pour respirer au risque de faiblir au moment le plus crucial.

".. Et c'est à cause de ce qu'il m'a dit à propos de Zoro que j'ai été si déconcentré et que je me suis laissé avoir. Et finalement, quand il est venu me voir pour me demander des explications je lui encore remis tout sur le dos, il a pas compris ce qu'il se passait, je me suis énervé, il s'est énervé et je l'ai rabroué, pour pas changer!"

Robin se retenu de rire afin de ne pas choquer son ami mais il lui était évident que le cuisinier prenait tout ce qui concerne le bretteur bien trop au sérieux.

"Tu sais, tu es un homme très facile à cerner Sanji-kun et cet équipage avait l'air d'avoir fait pas mal de recherches sur nous vu la façon dont ils nous ont abordés et qu'ils avaient choisi pour nous attaquer, c'est presque normal que cet homme ait réussi à viser ton caractère aussi justement quand on te voit agir. Quant au reste.."

Sanji s'étrangla, redoutant légèrement ce qui allait suivre mais l'évidence était telle qu'il ne put que la soupirer calmement.

"Zoro.."

L'historienne, attendrie par tant de pudeur par rapport à un tel sujet alors qu'il passait son temps à crier des sentiments à tort et à travers pour tout le monde lui adressa un sourire réconfortant, bien décidée à le remotiver.

"Et bien ça, après avoir passé à peu près cinq minutes à observer l'équipage avant même de l'intégrer j'avais pu le deviner haha!"

Un rire cristallin et légèrement moqueur surprit le cuisinier, qui ne pu que détourner le regard, se cachant derrière sa mèche de cheveux qui recouvrait la moitié de son visage, ne pouvant empêcher son visage de s'empourprer.

"Je suis certaine que Nami aussi s'en doute d'ailleurs, tout simplement parce que tu as ton regard qui se perd toujours dans sa direction et que vu l'intensité qu'il y a dedans lorsque c'est le cas, ce n'est pas bien sorcier de comprendre la nature de tes sentiments à son égard."

Sanji aurait voulu pouvoir se cacher derrière un mur, honteux d'être finalement si transparent aux yeux des autres, lui qui pensait avoir été discret et avoir suffisamment contenu ses sentiments pour que jamais personne ne s'en aperçoive.

"Même Nami-chan alors.."

Sans que le cuisinier ne le remarque, Robin s'avança pour partir cependant, avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle se retourna une dernière fois pour annoncer, presque triomphalement.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour toute cette histoire, ce n'était visiblement que des mots pour te déstabiliser. Zoro n'est pas quelqu'un qui abandonnerait si facilement face à la mort, tu le sais très bien. Une chose de plus Cook-san, si tu as toujours compris et accepté tes sentiments facilement, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde et c'est bien connu. Zoro est ton exact opposé dans tous les domaines alors, à la place de passer encore des mois voire des années seul dans ta cuisine et lui seul dans sa vigie, il serait peut-être temps d'aller le pousser dans ses retranchements pour qu'il se rende compte de certaines réalités."

L'historienne, amusée de la situation s'éclipsa finalement, tout sourire lorsqu'elle referma délicatement la porte derrière elle. Sanji, abasourdi par une telle tirade l'incitant à assumer ses sentiments ne pouvait quitter des yeux l'endroit où se tenait son amie lorsqu'elle l'avait prononcée aussi fut-il surpris lorsque, à peine quelques secondes après qu'elle ne se soit refermée, la porte face à lui se rouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer Zoro le plus innocemment du monde. Le cuisinier, ayant l'impression d'avoir été pris sur le fait à penser à lui de façon peu catholique, prit immédiatement un teint cramoisi avant de vite fuir tout contact visuel avec le bretteur en se retournant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Cook, tu vas me faire la gueule encore longtemps pour avant-hier ?"

Les mots de Robin lui revenant inlassablement en mémoire, Sanji voulu s'enfoncer dans le col de sa chemise, à grande peine, tandis qu'il commença la vaisselle, feignant l'indifférence absolue.

"Pas du tout stupide bretteur! Alors ramasse ta bouteille vite fait, tu vas dans ta vigie et je reste dans ma cuisine, c'est trop tôt là, je suis pas prêt!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?"

Le bretteur faisait les yeux gros en essayant de comprendre mais finit bien vite par en abandonner l'idée puisque plus le temps passait et moins les paroles de Sanji étaient claires pour lui. Ainsi, il ramassa une bouteille et soupira avant de sortir, pour lui le cuisinier resterait une énigme. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer brutalement, Sanji s'affala sur le rebord de sa cuisine. Finalement, s'engueuler avec le bretteur était bien plus simple que la plus petite idée de lui avouer quoi que ce soit, qu'importe ce que Robin lui avait raconté, il ne pouvait s'imaginer le bretteur autrement que le détestant.

"De tout Grand Line, il a fallut que ce soit lui! Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir avec des idées pareilles en tête moi! Elle est folle, vouloir que je lui fasse du rentre dedans! Ce serait tellement suicidaire, tellement.. Tellement... Oh et puis merde, au point où j'en suis ça ne pourra jamais être pire alors pourquoi pas!"

* * *

><p>Je vous annonce d'ores et déjà un chapitre plus long la prochaine fois et du M! XD<p>

On me l'a demandé, il aura fallu attendre mais voilà enfin de l'action pour le prochain numéro x)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus! :D (Je vous avoue avoir eu du mal à trouver quelque chose me satisfaisant pour l'intro :o)

Pensez à laisser un p'tit review, c'est toujours vachement encourageant pour la suite et pour savoir comment est notre travail ! :D

Bref, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures~ :3


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonsoir! :) Voilà comme promis et (pour une fois, j'avoue) en temps voulu un nouveau chapitre de ma fiction! :D

Bien que cette fois-ci j'avais pu prévoir exactement quand il sortirait ce n'est pas le cas du prochain parce que je pars en vacances et donc je ne sais pas si j'aurai ou non internet où je vais :/ (Ahhhh les plaisirs de la côte belge je vous jure xD) Donc je dirai que le chapitre 5 sortira... en février 8D Oui, j'avoue, je prends pas trop de risques en disant ça xD

Bref, étant donné que ma vie n'interesse personne, autant passer directement au croustillant ! :D Et cette fois-ci, vous allez ENFIN être combler vu qu'il y a du M au programme MOUAHAHAHAHHAHA XD

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :3

* * *

><p>Les jours puis les semaines avaient désormais passés depuis la dernière fois que l'équipage avait pu accosté sur une île, aussi déplaisante en avait été l'expérience. A présent tout était redevenu comme avant, le cuisinier avait finalement entièrement récupéré et ses disputes répétitives avec le bretteur avaient repris leur place dans son quotidien, même après sa discussion avec Robin. En effet, Sanji, bien qu'au début décontenancé rien qu'à la possibilité de tester quelque chose avec Zoro s'était finalement mis dans l'idée que c'était l'opportunité de la dernière chance puisque si quelque chose devait se passer dans sa vie, cela serait avec lui ou ne se ferait jamais. Quelques fois, les paroles menaçantes de leurs anciens adversaires lui revenaient encore en mémoire mais sa position par rapport à celles-ci avait totalement changée. Il savait très bien que le bretteur ne tomberait pas de sitôt mais s'était néanmoins promis à lui-même de devenir plus fort, afin que si un jour il ne se retrouve réellement dans un tel cas de figure, il pourrait prendre sa place. Certes il aurait pu donner sa vie à la place de celle de chacun de ses nakamas mais pour lui, il aurait été jusqu'à renoncé à son rêve, à ce qui lui donnait cette raison de vivre. Il avait beau être à présent résolu à l'idée de passer à l'action pour conquérir le bretteur, cela faisait néanmoins des jours qu'il pataugeait à essayer de mettre un plan sur pied, à tel point que cela finissait par lui miner le moral puisque avec lui, ni la manière douce ni la manière forte ne semblaient de bonnes idées.<p>

Un soir, alors que tout le monde était partis dormir, mis à part Usopp qui était de garde dans la vigie, Sanji traînait une fois de plus dans sa cuisine sans but. Pas de vaisselle à faire, le repas du lendemain mijotait déjà et le nettoyage avait déjà était fait trois fois cette semaine. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer devant l'évidence, il fallait qu'il parvienne à relâcher ses nerfs une bonne fois au lieu de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage à force de trop réfléchir. Le cuisinier finit par se lever pour faire face aux étagères où trônaît les bouteilles d'alcool de Zoro. Un nouveau soupir le prit avant de prendre une bouteille de rhum et un verre pour retourner s'assoir. Sanji était faible face à ses désirs et ses attentes, il le savait bien et préférait les oublier, au moins le temps d'une soirée, personne ne pourrait lui en vouloir.

Une heure plus tard, Luffy entra dans la cuisine tout en essayant de se faire le plus discret possible. Qu'importe l'heure qu'il était lorsqu'il avait faim, il avait faim. Bien qu'il fut surpris de voir le cuisinier encore présent à cette heure si tardive, il voulu tout de même tenter le coup d'aller jusqu'au frigo afin de voler quelques réserves que ce soit. La bouteille vide trônant à côté de lui, Sanji n'en n'était pas moins hors d'état et eut vite faire d'arrêter le plaisantin.

"Mais Sanjiii, j'ai tellement faim!"

"Tu as toujours faim! Il doit être 2 heures du matin, retourne te coucher et rêve de ton petit-déjeuner, tu n'aura rien avant ça!"

"Mais c'est pas juste, toi tu bois bien, pourquoi je pourrai pas manger moi ?!"

"Parce que moi je fais pas ce coup-là tous les soirs. Maintenant retourne d'où tu viens, tu n'aura rien."

Luffy, vexé et déçu, finit par partir. Une fois la porte fermée il la réouvrit néanmoins tout de suite afin de passer sa tête pour annoncer au chef, un regard de défi dans les yeux.

"Ma vengeance sera terrible.."

Le capitaine plissa les yeux, comme pour accentuer son effet, avant de finalement laisser apparaître un grand sourire lui fendant le visage. Cet homme ne pouvait décidemment garder son sérieux que dans des situations critiques. Sanji, pas plus affecté que ça finit par aller chercher une autre bouteille de rhum, le fait que sa tête lui tournait déjà en se levant ne le ralentissant que le temps de reprendre ses esprits; après tout, ce soir, il était là pour oublier tout ce qu'il y avait d'important et tout ce qui n'aurait pas du l'être autant.

A peine une demi heure plus tard la porte de la cuisine se réouvrit mais le chef n'eut même plus le courage de relever la tête, l'alcool visiblement devenu difficile à tenir.

"Va-t'en Luffy, tu n'aura pas plus de chance que tout à l'heure.."

"Alors comme ça, on pique dans mes réserves pour se soûler. C'est nouveau ça ?"

Le sang du cuisinier ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il reconnu la voix de son interlocuteur. Sous la surprise celui-ci releva la tête si précipitamment qu'il eut l'impression que le navire chavirait et eut besoin de quelques instants pour se reprendre et pouvoir apercevoir le bretteur, appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, son regard hautain habituel fixé sur le visage.

"Oh c'est bon hein, c'est pas pour deux bouteilles! Puis j'en avais besoin!"

Zoro releva un sourcil à l'explication de Sanji, peu habitué à ce genre de discours. Une chose était sûre, ce dernier avait déjà un bon coup dans le nez. Le bretteur finit par se rapprocher, alla chercher deux autres bouteilles et vint s'assoir face au blond. Il lui resservit un verre qu'il ne tarda pas à boire cul-sec tandis que lui commençait à boire au goulot de la seconde bouteille.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi en fait ?"

"Luffy est venu me réveiller en me disant qu'il devait se venger et que comme tu piquais dans mes réserves je pouvais aller t'engueuler ou je sais plus trop quoi."

Sanji mit quelques instants pour comprendre ce que son vis-à-vis lui disait avant de finalement éclater d'un rire rendu grave et en même temps plus suave qu'à l'accoutumée par l'alcool.

"Luffy, le roi pourri de la vengeance!"

Tandis qu'il finissait de se calmer, le blond se resservait un autre verre qui eut aussi tôt vite fait de disparaître que les six qui suivirent. Le bretteur, peu habitué à une telle scène finissait sa propre bouteille et eut dans l'idée de profiter de l'état de son ami pour parvenir à lui soutirer des informations et à en apprendre plus sur la raison de son état si déplorable au beau milieu de la nuit avant qu'il ne finisse dans le coma.

"Ero-cook ?"

"Huuuuuuum ?"

"Pourquoi tu bois ?"

"Je te l'ai dis, j'en avais besoiiin!"

"Pourquoi ?"

"A cause de toi!"

Pour peu le bretteur se serait étranglé avec sa dernière gorgée de rhum. Encore une fois, et même lorsqu'il était soûl, le cuisinier finissait par lui remettre tout sur les épaules. Zoro voulu s'insurger mais fut coupé dans son élan par Sanji qui claqua la dernière bouteille qu'il venait de vider sur la table.

"C'est vrai quoi, t'es tout le temps là, t'es partouuut et moi je dois subir et je peux rien faire. Et t'a Robin qui est là "Allez, vas-y, bouge ton cul et rentre dedans" mais elle me dit pas comment faire et du coup moi je suis comme un con et je réfléchis et je réfléchis et je me fais moi-même chier et tu me fais chier et j'en ai marre!"

Le silence s'installa tandis que Zoro tentait de comprendre un minimum le discours décousu de Sanji qui, lui, s'était affalé sur la table et jouait maintenant à faire rouler les bouteilles vides. Soudain, ce dernier affirma qu'il voulait aller sur le pont et voulu se relever précipitemment mais ne tenu pas debout et se retrouva vite affalé sur le sol. Sa seule réaction fut de rire tandis que le bretteur, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer du cuisiner face à cette scène atypique, fini par se lever pour aller l'aider à se remettre debout mais Sanji, pas de cet avis, ne consentit qu'à s'asseoir sur le sol. Le vert s'assit finalement face à lui sur le bord du banc, attendant que l'empoté bourré change finalement d'avis et accepte d'aller dormir.

"Tu sais que je te comprendrais jamais Stupide-cook.."

"Moi non plus je me comprends pas, tombé raide dingue d'un boulet comme toi, j'ai vraiment pas de chance!"

Une fois de plus le blond finit en fou rire tout seul en laissant reposé sa tête sur les jambes de Zoro alors que ce dernier restait choqué de ce qu'il venait de lui être annoncé.

"Co-comment ça raide dingue ?!"

"Bah quoi tu sais pas ce que ça veut dire ? T'es pas doué à ce point là ?!"

Sanji ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter de rire, l'alcool lui faisait vraisemblablement perdre toute distinction de quelque limite que ce soit à garder pour ce qu'il dirait ou ferait.

"Bien sûr que non, je suis pas stupide! Mais comment ça raide dingue ?!"

Zoro ne parvenait à comprendre si l'alcool rendait le cuisinier encore stupide qu'il ne l'était déjà d'habitude ou s'il ne faisait que lui faire dire une quelconque réalité purement impossible. Sanji s'arrêta de rire et releva son visage, complètement empourpré tel l'ivrogne qu'il était sur l'instant, le regard vitreux et un sourire indescriptible sur le visage avant d'annoncé légèrement

"Comme ça..."

A ces mots Sanji se mit sur ses genoux, appuya sur les jambes de Zoro de telle sorte à ce qu'il les écarte et ne perdit pas une seconde pour approcher son visage de son entrejambe et de lécher le membre face à lui au travers des couches de tissus. Sans attendre une seconde le bretteur écarta le visage du cuisinier et se recula sur le siège.

"Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fous! Ça va pas non ?!"

Sanji n'en démordit pas pour autant et se releva précipitemment tout en enlevant sa cravate. Il poussa abruptement Zoro qui finit allongé sur le banc et vint se mettre à califourchon sur lui tout en profitant de l'effet de surprise pour se dépêcher d'attacher les mains du bretteur en dessous du siège avec sa cravate et ainsi l'empêcher de riposter.

"Tu voulais savoir comment j'étais raide dingue, je ne fais que répondre à tes attentes."

Le blond annonça cela, son sourire de nouveau collé sur le visage. Il finit par se positionner sur le bassin du bretteur, appuya ses mains sur les cuisses de celui-ci afin qu'il ne puisse se débattre et, n'ayant que faire des menaces que celui-ci ne cessait de lui lancer, commença à onduler son bassin sur le sien, appuyant succinctement aux endroits où il prenait du plaisir et à ceux où il savait que l'homme sous lui en prendrait. Peu à peu il sentait durcir le membre de Zoro qui avait cessé de lutter entre ses fesses tandis que le sien commençait déjà à se sentir trop à l'étroit. Le blond eut vite fait d'ouvrir son pantalon et de sortir son sexe de son boxer pour lui imprimer le même rythme que celui qu'il imposait à son bassin. Zoro voulut s'exprimer mais Sanji vint poser sa main libre sur sa bouche pour le faire taire tandis qu'il accélérait la cadence et se rapprochait de la jouissance. Quelques instants après, le cuisinier fit glisser sa main, auparavant sur la bouche du bretteur, sur le torse de celui-ci. Relevant son t-shirt pour pouvoir l'admirer il finit par jouir dans sa main, éclaboussant le torse fraichement exposé. Le blond se coucha sur le torse de Zoro tandis qu'il reprenait sa respiration, se nichant dans le cou du vert pour pouvoir profiter autant de sa chaleur que de son odeur.

"Voilà, t'es content, je peux partir maintenant ?!"

Le bretteur se voulait assassin pourtant Sanji pouvait toujours sentir son érection contre lui. Il déposa un long baiser dans sa nuque avant de se relever de quelques centimètres pour lui faire face et pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Bien que dans son état il ne pouvait y lire quoi que ce soit, le blond ne put s'empêcher de céder à l'appel qu'il avait l'impression de recevoir et déposa un furtif baiser sur les lèvres face à lui avant de reculer au niveau des cuisses en dessous de lui. Il ne prit pas garde à Zoro lui disant d'arrêter et eut vite fait de baisser le pantalon et sous-vêtement de ce dernier, laissant apparaître son sexe bien dressé. Le cuisinier commença par lui embrasser délicatement l'aine avant de passer directement au membre, de le lécher sur toute sa longueur puis de le prendre entièrement en bouche, y imprimant immédiatement un rythme particulier et soutenu. Au bout de quelques instants le bretteur répondit enfin comme le blond l'espérait et imprima de lui-même un mouvement de va-et-vient avec ses hanches. Au bout de quelques minutes le vert finit par jouir dans la bouche de Sanji qui s'appliqua à avaler autant qu'il pu avant de se relever pour aller chercher de quoi essuyer autant le sexe que le torse de Zoro qui demandait à être libéré de ses entraves. Le cuisinier, bien que redoutant un retour de flamme assez vif finit par capituler et le libéra avant de fermer les yeux, s'attendant à un quelconque coup de poing on ne peut plus dévastateur pour tout remerciement. Le bretteur se retint de rire à cette scène en se relevant.

"Je déteste abuser des gens qui sont ivres, et encore plus que l'on essaye de me dominer. Ça ne se repassera pas comme ça, crois moi."

Zoro prenait un ton méchant et, en guise de vengeance, prit le cuisinier, toujours les yeux fermés, par la gorge, l'obligeant à se relever. Sous le coup de la surprise celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux pour regarder le bretteur, tout sourire diabolique face à lui, avant de les refermer à nouveau. La seule sentance qui tomba fut toute autre que ce qu'il avait prévu. Zoro l'attira durement contre lui, l'embrassa puis lâcha toute prise et s'en alla, laissant le blond, soûl, débrayé et totalement perdu à lui-même.

* * *

><p>Mouhahahah, je suis sûre que vous vous attendiez tous à un bon lemon, eh bien non ! XD Mais bon, vu que c'est quand même un bon lime, je suis pardonnée non ? O:D<p>

Mais non, mais non, je suis pas sadique, faut juste garder le meilleur pour le moment propice x)

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que je vous retrouverais encore lors de la sortie du prochain :3

Laissez moi un p'tit review (ou un suuuuuuuuuuuper long, n'importe 8D), ça me ferait super plaisir et puis comme ça je saurai ce que vous pensez de tout ceci :)

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures~~~~ :D


End file.
